


The After of Cooking Lessons

by hotch_fan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Banter, Canon Related, Diners, Drinking, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e02 Proof, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Friendship, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Major Edits Done, Making Out, Maybe - Freeform, Missing Scene, Revised Version, Rewrite, Romance, Season/Series 07, Some Humor, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Teasing, Worth Re-Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotch_fan/pseuds/hotch_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you honestly agree to invite the team over just to get laid?" Aaron asked incredulously after a moment.</p><p>[Rewritten in 2017.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The After of Cooking Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [nebula2](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/120401/nebula2) for the initial beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.

Tonight had been a good night. A great night, really, with the family together again after so long.

In spite of his late arrival, Reid was the first to leave, claiming that it was getting late and he had to get up early tomorrow morning. It was a pretty weak excuse and it didn't take a group of profilers to see right through it, especially after the very public outburst they witnessed yesterday.

Reid was still angry and hurt after having been lied to, and a small get-together wasn't going to be enough to fix that. He needed time and space to deal with it at his own pace. It was a good sign he came at all, so nobody tried to stop him, and Garcia and Morgan didn't insist _too much_ on making him change his mind. The latter had offered to take him home, but Reid had brushed off the offer.

The Technical Analyst and Morgan were the next to leave, almost an hour after Reid's departure. Garcia --slightly giddy by the wine and the excitement of the long-awaited cooking lesson-- even let Morgan drive Esther, so they left together after a long and warm goodbye, and with the dark-skinned Agent almost dragging the blonde.

JJ and Prentiss stayed for a bit longer, the four of them talking about things that happened during Emily's absence and her time in Paris.

"I think we should go, too," Prentiss said JJ sometime later.

"I don't think you should be driving," Hotch told Prentiss seriously, from his place on the couch next to Dave.

JJ gave him a grateful look before returning her gaze to her friend.

"I can take you home if you want."

"Wait, what? I don't need you to take me home. I'm fine." She looked to Dave for support.

"Sorry Em, but they're right," Dave replied, giving her an apologetic smile.

Prentiss shot him a look that would have made a lesser man run for cover, but that only made Rossi arch an eyebrow.

"I'm fine Jayje, you don't have to take me anywhere," The brunette argued, turning her gaze to JJ. "You should go home to Will and Henry."

"If you don't want JJ to take you I can do it, don't worry," Dave replied before JJ could answer.

Emily gave him a nasty look before letting out a long sigh.

 _"Fine._ Let's go, Jayje."

They gathered their things and said goodbye to Hotch as the Unity Chief handed them their coats. Dave, like the perfect host he was, accompanied them to the door and helped Prentiss into JJ's car, much to the irritation and discomfort of the dark-haired agent.

"I'm told you I'm _fine_. You didn't need to carry me to the car, Dave." She argued. "I'm not drunk."

Dave only smiled down at her. "Of course you are, Em. I'm just acting like the gentleman Mama Rossi raised."

Prentiss rolled her eyes, slamming the car door shut.

JJ offered him a low goodnight before starting the engine.

"Drive safe, you two."

"Yes, mom!" Emily responded, loudly enough to possibly be heard inside.

"Get out of here," Dave ordered without any real heat, earning a laugh from Prentiss as the car took off.

Inside the mansion, Hotch was gathering the empty glasses from the table in the dining room when he heard Prentiss' reply. With a smile, he took the dirty dishes to the kitchen.

A few moments later, he heard the soft sound of footsteps behind him.

"You owe me," Dave declared as soon as he entered the kitchen.

Aaron turned around, a dark eyebrow arched. "I do?"

"You made me invite the whole team here and give them _cooking lessons._ And you're still asking me that?"

Dave took one of the two glasses Hotch left on the kitchen island and drank from it.

Aaron crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the counter.

"The last time I checked you were the 'Great David Rossi' and no one could tell you what to do." He replied with an amused tone. "Besides, I didn't force you to do anything. I just made a _tempered suggestion."_

David snorted. "'Tempered suggestion' my ass! You would have given me the cold shoulder if I hadn't agreed. Accept it."

"I think you're confusing me with you," Aaron said dryly.

"Shut up," Dave told him affectionately. "Not only did I have to give Penelope my recipe just so she could destroy it, but I had to invite the whole team here and give them lessons."

Aaron tilted his head slightly, looking at Dave with a gleam in his eyes. "As if you don't love all the attention."

"I think I'm offended here."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Of course you are."

Dave walked toward Aaron, stopping in front of him.

"This is not about my overinflated ego or your unique and terrifying power of making me do what you want. You owe me. The question here is if you're going to pay me or I'll have to make you."

Truth be told, see Aaron laugh and interact so openly with the others was the best payment Dave could have asked for- not to mention he had a great time as well. Still, that wasn't going to stop him from trying to get more.

"I thought that stay behind to help you would do the trick," Aaron replied, eyes alight and his lips curled up slightly.

Dave laughed hoarsely. "Yeah, that's not the kind of payment I was hoping for."

"Did you honestly agree to invite the team over just to get laid?" Aaron asked incredulously after a moment.

"Hey," Dave started, raising one hand in objection. "You were gone for three whole months; I think I'm entitled to do whatever I can to get you in bed."

"You're unbelievable," Aaron told him, but there was a fond look in his eyes.

Dave shifted a little closer, brushing his nose against Aaron's neck and smiling when he felt his lover shudder.

"Yes I am, and that's one of the many things you love about me," Dave replied before sucking gently at Aaron's neck.

"Hardly." Hotch murmured lifting a hand to Dave's chest and wrapping his arm around the back of his neck as he tipped his head back slightly.

Dave's only response was to take Aaron's earlobe between his teeth.

"Oh, God," Hotch breathed, curling his fingers into Dave's shirt.

"Mmm, you can call me Dave, you know." Dave murmured amused, nuzzling against the man's neck.

"Shut up," Hotch murmured, threading a hand into Dave's hair.

"So," Dave started, nibbling gently at Aaron's jaw. "What did you say? Bed?" He rocked his hips against Aaron's slightly.

The younger man groaned, letting his head fall back against the cupboard behind him.

"Fine, you win."

Dave pulled back, looking at the man's flushed face and smoldering eyes before closing the space between them and pulling him into a deep, hungry kiss.

They were breathless when they parted and stood together for a moment, resting their foreheads together.

"Shall we?"

Hotch snorted, giving Dave a quick kiss before walking away from the kitchen.

"Hey!" Dave called, looking at Aaron's back until the man disappeared from view. He really hoped Aaron was on his way to the bedroom.

Shaking his head, Dave went behind him with a grin on his face. Yes, the cooking lessons had definitely been worth it.


End file.
